


Let Go (For Tonight)

by crimsoncomradeposts



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Paterson (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: He said he’d known a guy. Paterson, was his name. He was always comin’ into the bar talkin’ about you ‘n’ how pretty you looked and how nice you smelled, not to mention how kind you are. He hadn’t known at the time that you and Clyde were a pair, and Clyde didn’t dare divulge that information to him until you’d agreed to this plan’a his.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You, Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Let Go (For Tonight)

Clyde’d never fancied himself a sharer. Not when it’d come to you, and yet, he knows good ‘n’ well that if it was somethin’ that’d make you happy then he supposed he’d go along with it—provided he’s a part of it, of course. The two’a you’d talked casually about the idea of bringin’ a third party into the mix, just to spice things up a time or two, but you’d never brought up any names or gave any suggestions, and Clyde was happy to let that talk die on the floor of the bedroom that you share while the two’a you lie together.

It’d startled you both when Clyde had been the one to bring it up this time ‘round, even going so far as to suggest just who could join you in this exploration. He said he’d known a guy. Paterson, was his name. He was always comin’ into the bar talkin’ about you ‘n’ how pretty you looked and how nice you smelled, not to mention how kind you are. He hadn’t known at the time that you and Clyde were a pair, and Clyde didn’t dare divulge that information to him until you’d agreed to this plan’a his. Only then had he approached Paterson, hopin’ like hell he wouldn’t scare him off, if nothin’ else so he wouldn’t lose a customer.

To Clyde’s shock, Paterson hadn’t shied away from the offer at all. In fact, he welcomed the opportunity. Which, of course, is how you find yourself in your current position.

You’re on your knees in the trailer that you share with Clyde, the carpeting beneath you cushionin’ where you kneel. One hand gives long, slow strokes up along the length of Clyde’s cock while your mouth is stuffed full with Paterson’s which has already begun to leak precum onto your tongue. You hum at the salty taste, his hips giving the slightest buck at the vibration, cock twitchin’ in your mouth in appreciation. The palm of Paterson’s hand presses gently against the crown of your head before gliding down to the nape of your neck in repeated motions, murmurin’ his praise, little whispers of ‘good girl’ and ‘just like that’ falling from his lips every so often. Clyde’s own hand snakes down to pinch and roll a pert nipple between his thumb ‘n’ forefinger, the action causing the movement of your hand to stutter and squeeze against his cock.

“Fuck, darlin’,” Clyde grunts softly, hips bucking in response to the sensation. He gives an experimental tug of your nipple, pullin’ a whine from the back of your throat, this time the reverberation causin’ Paterson’s head to lull back, his jaw falling slack to allow a low moan to escape out into the room.

He didn’t think it possible before tonight, but Clyde thinks there’s somethin’ so captivatin’ in seeing you gettin’ off the man the two’a you’d invited into your home. Without so much as a thought, Clyde reaches to press his hand over Paterson’s at the back of your head, pushin’ until he hears you gagging against Paterson’s cock. He watches Paterson’s face then, the way his eyes shut tightly, brows creasin’ ‘n’ his Adam’s apple bobbing with the whines and whimpers that slip past his parted lips.

“That’a girl,” Clyde praises, his hips still bucking forward to push his cock into your hand while you stroke him. “Take all’a him like I know y’can.” Your free hand sneaks down to the apex of your thighs, the pads of your fingers working quickly against your clit to get yourself off while you tease both men closer to their own release. Clyde grunts, pullin’ your hand from his cock just as Paterson opens his eyes, takin’ the hint to move away from your mouth, his cock releasing with an audible pop when he does so. “C’mon, darlin’, move yourself up t’lie on the couch,” Clyde instructs.

Doing as you’re told, you rise up from your spot on the floor to lie back onto the brown tartan couch. Clyde’s gaze shifts from where you now lie over to where Paterson still stands, his head noddin’ over to where you are. “I want y’to eat her out nice ‘n’ good, finger her too while you’re at it. Get her nice ‘n’ pliant for when I fuck her,” Clyde says brusquely.

Just the mere mention of what Clyde wants has Paterson’s cock jumpin’. Like you, he does as he’s told, stepping over to the couch to sink down onto his knees between your legs. Clyde shifts to stand near the armrest of the couch, reachin’ for you to slide you further up to rest your back against the armrest to give Paterson more room and Clyde a better angle so he can stuff your mouth full of his cock. You open your mouth expectantly while Paterson lowers himself further to lie down, hips already ruttin’ slowly against the fabric that covers the cushion as his face lowers to your cunt.

Clyde waits ‘n’ waits until the moment that Paterson’s mouth meets your cunt, tongue dragging up along your lips just as Clyde thrusts his cock into your mouth. His hand settles atop your head, holdin’ you in place as he fucks your mouth nice ‘n’ steady. You moan around him at the feel of Paterson lapping at your folds just before he rises up to wrap his lips around your clit, sucking and flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud while he glides the tips of his fingers through your lips. Your hips roll against his mouth, seekin’ more, ‘n’ it’s then that he sinks two fingers into you, the sensation causin’ you to slip off of Clyde’s cock for just a moment to keen at the feel of Paterson’s mouth. Clyde’s quick to silence you, the moan cutting off into nothin’ more than vibrations against his cock as he fucks your mouth in earnest now.

It’s sloppy, the way he takes your mouth, saliva pushin’ out around the thick of him, gags ‘n’ muffled moans filling the room to mingle with Clyde’s groans and Paterson’s whimpers against your clit as he continues to rut against the couch. In no time at all, Paterson’s got your cumming into his mouth, your cunt clenching around his fingers while you writhe against him, the movement of your mouth on Clyde’s cock halting briefly. Clyde pulls his cock from your mouth when a series of needy whines and moans are hummed around him, once again instructing Paterson to relocate.

Slowly, Paterson pulls his fingers from you, bringin’ the slick-soaked digits to his lips, savoring the flavor of you when he moves away from the couch momentarily. Clyde shifts and maneuvers you until he’s got your ass propped up on the armrest of the couch, glistenin’ cunt on full display for him when your legs part to allow him to stand between them, body angled to lie back on the couch. Paterson positions himself behind your head, his cock jutting out proudly above your face. You reach for him then, hand wrappin’ around his cock to begin pumping it as best you can from this angle.

His head tilts down to watch as you work the length of him, your free hand reaching to cup and roll his balls in tandem with the movement of your other hand. Paterson moans at the feel of your hands on him, hips thrusting to match the speed.

A gasp rings out into the room when the head of Clyde’s cock parts your folds just prior to him thrustin’ forward to sink himself deep into you, hips connectin’ with yours as he buries himself to the hilt. The trailer fills with the sound of skin slappin’ against skin when Clyde sets a quick, rough pace, both he and Paterson groaning above you while the two of them eye the bounce of your breasts as your body jolts with each and every thrust of Clyde’s hips against your own. A chorus of moans and groans grow louder with each twist and pull of your hand on Paterson’s cock and each push of Clyde’s cock deep into the tight grip of your cunt.

“Oh  _ fff _ _ — _ _ uck _ ,” Paterson chokes out, head thrown back and hands grippin’ the couch for support. “I’m gonna c — cum,  _ mmf, fuck _ .”

“Yes,” you hiss out, another moan following your reply when Clyde pounds into you harder, chasing his own release.

Paterson pants, chest heavin’ with the shallow breaths that he takes, his eyes opening and head tiltin’ down to watch you some more. “Where, _ ah fuck _ , where do you want it?”

Your cunt clenches in response and the sensation causes Clyde to groan, his hand movin’ to rub circles against your clit with the pad of his thumb, the motion pullin’ a loud cry from you before you’re able to respond to Paterson. “My mouth. My tits. Fuck,  _ everywhere _ !”

Paterson pulls away from you, your hands droppin’ down to the couch just as he takes his cock in his hand and begins to stroke with fervor, groanin’ loudly when he reaches his release. His cock twitches and pulses in his hand when he cums, thick ropes of it spurtin’ out onto your chest and chin, some of it also managing to land straight onto your tongue. You hum in satisfaction, a finger liftin’ to swipe at what’s collected onto your chin, pushing it into your mouth. That’s all it takes for Clyde to reach his own orgasm, thrustin’ once, twice, three more times before his hips still, cock buried as deep as it can go at this angle, spillin’ his cum into you with a guttural groan.

Clyde waits for the moment to pass before he pulls out of you, a small amount of his cum leakin’ from your still fluttering cunt. Steppin’ away from you, he nods his head to direct Paterson one final time. “Go on. Get that face’a yours between your legs ‘n’ get her off one final time tonight.”

Oh, and how good Paterson listens. He gets you off in record time thanks to how stimulated you already are. With a tongue and willingness like that, you ‘n’ Clyde think you may just invite him ‘round more often.


End file.
